Azrael (Spartan)
Azrael is a spartan for the UEG and is the leader of The 4 Horsemen. Personality Azrael is a wise and resourceful leader who, despite aruging with his team is respected by them. He can be cold at times but when you get close to him he can be a nice and caring person. He does not like rushing into battle and prefers to plan out a form of attack before hand. He can be very deceptive as shown when he went undercover in Circe Unit where he managed to come off as a totally different person. History Orpahened from birth after his mothed died in labour Azrael was put into a foster home on Reach. When he was 6 the foster home was shut down and Azrael was put on the street where he fended for himself for 2 years until he was 8 when he was picked up by the UNSC and taken in for training for Project ANVIL-II. Azrael went through intense training and received powerful augmentations which enhanced his abilities and gave him the access to magic. Azrael and 3 other spartans were apart of Project ANVIL-II and were put into a team named the 4 Horsemen and even though they have identical rank Azrael acts as the teams leader because of this he got the codename "Death". Azrael led his team on a few mission involving assassination, tactucal espionage and strike missions. One of the theur major missions involved the killing of Arc Unit and capture of their leader Arcas. Because of this and the recent battle by UNSC focrces on Eden the UCR started searching their planets for any undercover facilities. The team were attack along with their deployment officer Ran Lacus by Circe Unit. The two teams battled across the city until the Horsemen managed to escape using a ship, however Ran was captured and for exchange the UNSC had to hand over Arcas. Because of how advanced and skilled Circe Unit was and the fact they managed to find the teams hideout Arzael was chosen to be put undercover into Circe Unit to replace a member that was killed during their battle. Azrael joined their team and aided them on missions meanwhile at the same time leaking infomation to the UNSC. After the UNSC-UCR war the UCR buffed their systems and the channel Azrael was using to leak information and thus he was found out and put into the UCR Continuity prison until he could be questioned, however he managed to send a distress signal before this happened and soon after the UNSC Pacific arrived and attack and the Horsemen boarded the ship and released their team member. The Horsemen were soon met with Circe unit and the two team battled, the Horsemen won and left the ship before it blew up. Azrael returned to the UEG and where he and his fellow Horsemen started aiding in the training of marines, he has taught most of them 13th Gen Spec Ops moves and tatics and other things he learnt while with Circe Unit. Skills and Weaponry Azrael has advanced UNSC Spartan training and has been given the abilitie and trained to use magic ranging from energy manipilation, teleportation and various other types. Azrael is more skilled in close combat in both unarmed and armed combat. Azrael uses a energy scythe a weapon with a blade similar to a enegry sword, it is his man weapon and he is very skilled with it. Azrael's armour is equipped with inbuilt thrusters and a inbuilt 3D maneuver gear (even though these have been discomissioned by the UNSC) it comes with stronger shielding than standard armour and has a system that amplifies his magical abilities. The suit also has many inbuilt armour abilities which he can cycle through easily when they are needed. Energyscythe.png|Azrael's scythe Armadura FOTUS.png|Azrael's Spartan armour Category:Male Category:Spartans Category:UNSC Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Special Forces Category:Human